DESCRIPTION (from the applicant's abstract): The precise, rapid, and convenient shape and strain mapping of biological specimens and biomaterials, under either static (3D) or dynamic (4D) conditions, is essential to biomedical and biomechanical investigations. One of a kind investigator built instrumentation has proven to be only marginally adequate for very select applications, with little transfer between laboratories. Consequently, important biomedical questions are going unaddressed. Vision Metrics, Inc. will ameliorate this biomedical research bottleneck by providing turnkey instrumentation that can precisely and rapidly measure dynamic shape and strain in three dimensions. This innovative instrumentation will bolster the scientific infrastructure and expedite biomedical engineering breakthroughs. Manufacturing process control and quality assurance in both the contemporary bioprosthetic implant industry and the emerging tissue engineering industry will be strengthened. Accordingly, this project is responsive to Executive Order 13329 encouraging innovation in manufacturing-related research and development for the SBIR program. In Phase 1 an optical sensor, using Vision Metrics' proven BioSpecVT shape mapper platform, will be developed to perform dynamic 3-dimensional shape and strain mapping. Tests of the sensor will be performed to demonstrate the feasibility of acquiring simultaneous shape and strain measurements instantaneously. We will also demonstrate that strain can be mapped empirically with numeric methods that do not rely on imposed mathematical surface shape assumptions. In Phase 2 we will: develop software methods for automating strain mapping coupled with diverse reference marking methods and place a beta site instrument at the Baylor College of Medicine in order to validate the instrument's performance in a bioengineering laboratory environment.